Forever Love
by sunkisedsurfer
Summary: AU. Chris Keller and Haley James are two different people, both looking for something that they can only find in each other.
1. So Beautiful When The Boy Smiles

Forever Love

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it. I also do not own Anna Nalick or the song 'Forever Love.'

Author's Note: I recently fell in love with the movie Walk the Line and this story has that sort of arc to it. Tell me if you like it/love it/ hate it and if I should keep with it.

-----FL-----

He was an amateur. A good for nothing, low-life wannabe. He was poor; he had only $28 to his name. He wished, he longed, he hoped that he could make it in the big leagues. He was married of course, to his beautiful (and self-absorbed) wife of 3 years, Marissa Rodriguez. He wanted to be known. He wanted to have everything he had ever dreamed of. He dreamed, naturally, to be on stage. To be adored, to be worshiped in a sense of music, and music only.

She was a professional. She'd been doing it since she was a kid, with her sister. They sang, they danced… their parents told them that the act was a family affair. She knew, however, that it was her sister that had the real talent. She knew that she wasn't ugly, that she had inherited her mother's good looks. She had everything she wanted… the career of her dreams, a loving family, thousands of devoted fans… but somewhere deep in her heart, she was lacking the only thing that really mattered.

He was a family man. He had two daughters, both under the age of three. He was 28 years old, still a kid in his mind. His wife was a constant reminder that he had a family to feed, that he couldn't just go out on a whim and try to make it as a singer.

She had a mother, a father, and a sister. No boyfriend, definitely not a husband, and wasn't planning on attaining one for a very long time. She was 23. She wasn't looking for a man, she didn't want a man.

He was Chris Keller. And she was Haley James. Two souls, two very different people, looking for something that they could only find in each other.


	2. Driving Away From The Wreck Of The Day

Forever Love

Chapter Two

He'd done it. He'd finally decided to round up a band and try his best to become something in the music world. Now, all he needed to do was convince her, convince his wife, that it was a good idea.

"Marissa? Sweetie? Could I talk to you for minute?" Chris asked, popping his head into the kitchen of his two bedroom ranch style home. The house was resting on the outskirts of Santa Barbara, California. Marissa's father had of course paid for it, unwillingly, and made the point clear of just that every time he visited.

Marissa looked up from feeding their two daughters, Kayleigh and Megan, a tired expression on her face. "What is it now, Chris? I'm really busy right now—" she was going to say more but Chris cut her off:

"I want to start a band, baby," his words trailed off slowly.

It wasn't like she hadn't heard this before. "Chris..." just as she spoke his name, Kayleigh threw Megan's jar of baby food clear across the kitchen. "Damn it, Chris! You know you can't start a band right now!"

He knew it wasn't a good idea to bring this up now. He knew, but he persisted. "I know that, I know, but," he paused, "What if I said that there was a way that I could guarantee that the guys and I could make it. Really _make_ it, Riss." He advanced towards her slowly.

She knelt down by the wall with the spilled baby food on it, wiping away as she spoke, "I don't have time for this." She continued, under her breath, "Or for you."

He pretended that he hadn't heard her last remark, nodding his head and concluding that they'd pick up the discussion again later that night. For then however, he bent down, kissed her cheek, as well as the girls, and left for work.

-----FL-----

Haley stood up on the giant black stage at Mark's, the venue that she and her sister Liz were performing at that night. Liz was older, 25, and in the eyes of their parents, and Haley, she was much more talented. She could sing, she could dance, she'd been doing both since she was at least four. Haley on the other hand, had only started doing the entertaining gig because her parents had decided that a sister act would be good for business.

True, Haley wasn't a fish out of water on stage. She _could_ sing, and she was funny when she needed to be. Her parents of course, could only seem to see that Liz was the talented, beautiful daughter that they had been blessed with, and Haley was just the girl that didn't fit in with their idea of a picture perfect family.

"No, no, NO, how many times do I have to TELL you, I said I wanted _blue_backlights, not red! Who the hell has red backlights these days!" That was Mark, yelling into his miniscule cell phone as Haley tried her best to block him out and continued her rendition of Patsy Cline's 'Crazy'.

"Crazy… I'm crazy for feeling so lonely…" she sang into the beyond-ancient microphone.

"BLUE! HOW DO YOU GET BLUE CONFUSED WITH RED, ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Mark screamed into the phone, unaware of tonight's act's growing frustration.

Haley closed her eyes and jammed a finger in her ear, practically screaming into the mic, "I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted, and then someday you'd leave me for somebody new…"

"B-L-U-E! BLUE! HABLAS INGLES!"

She'd had enough. "Do you MIND? I'm trying to rehearse and you're…" But she was cut off.

"Doll face, listen to me. You rehearse all you need to rehearse, and let Papa Mark take care of the business, okay?" He turned his attention back to the phone.

Haley decided to give up for now and stepped down off the stage, sitting down in one of the rickety seats occupied by hundreds every night. Her mother and father sat a ways behind her, counting money as well as busily flipping through their appointment books. Her sister was in the back of the auditorium, flirtily twirling around and talking to some random busboy. Haley closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, thinking about her life, and how unsatisfactory it was. How she longed to be doing something more entertaining then living her life with her sister. How she wished to continue her singing career, but in the way that she wanted to, and not in the constant demand of her parents. How-

"Haley! Come here for a minute!" Her father yelled down to her, obviously too blind to see that she sat six rows in front of him. With a groan, she stood, retreating back to her parents. "What's up dad?"

He looked at his wife, in mock astonishment. "She wants to know what's up. The ever talented, all-star Haley James is actually taking the time to talk to us little people, her mangers. Isn't that great, Sarah?"

Her mother looked up, exasperated. "Jeff… calm down. Just tell her."

Haley knew what was coming. She got this lecture at least once every two weeks. "Let me guess dad, we're either out of venues for the month, or Liz is pregnant?"

Her dad laughed sarcastically, looking like he was about ready to slap someone. Namely, Haley. "Oh isn't she funny. Isn't she funny Sarah?"

Her mother looked at Haley, then back at her dad. "Jeff, will you just _tell_ her please? Damn.."

He looked up at Haley again, this time looking like he'd actually be saying something important. "Mark doesn't want you anymore. After tonight, you're out of the act."

Haley was speechless. "Wh.. what do you mean, he wants me out? He doesn't want Liz out? Just me?"

Her dad chuckled, like she was a little kid, incapable of understanding anything. "That's _right_, he wants you out. Liz can stay, as long as you're gone."

Her jaw dropped. "And so you're kicking me out when we can get a perfectly good, no, _better_ scene than this dump? You're going to let Liz stay here and make me quit the act?"

Her mother nodded slowly. "We think it's best dear.."

"Well at least mom is trying to be sympathetic.." Haley thought.

Her father stood. "Look, you know we love you-" He was interrupted by Haley's scoff. "But, we have to do what's best for Liz. She's got talent, talent that we're not going to let go to waste. We're sorry if this is hard for you to hear.. but it's the truth. Tonight's your last show."

Her mom piped up then. "Haley-bub, we know that you need your sister to be successful. We know that, ok? And you may think that us sending you out on your own is a death sentence, but… maybe singing isn't what you should be doing for the rest of your life… maybe you need a new dream."

All the while they spoke, Haley looked past him. Past her mother, her sister, past Mark still screaming into his phone. She looked past the array of double doors leading out to the main street right out side the club, past the buildings surrounding, past her current location of Malibu, California. Past all of it, looking on towards her life. And she then decided that she didn't need, or want, to wait for tonight's show. She decided that she'd go out on her own, and she'd _make_ it.

With_out_ her sister.


	3. If This Is Giving Up, Then I'm Giving Up

Forever Love

Chapter Three

Chris had had enough. He was sick and tired of his dead end, no purpose job. He had had enough, and he was about ready to quit. It was for the best, he knew that years and years slaving away doing absolutely nothing wasn't helping him, but hurting him.

Now if only he could convince Marissa of that… he'd be crystal.

-----FL-----

"So wait, this is Liz James we're talking about?"

Haley sighed, looking at her list of possible employers that was now halfway scratched out. "No, ma'am, I'm Haley James."

The woman on the other end seemed confused. "Who is this Haley James person? You said I'd get Liz James here tonight!"

She tried to hide her frustration, propping her head up on one hand and cradling the phone in her other. "Haley James? I'm her sister. Her younger," (less talented), "Sister."

The woman, Mrs. Cosand, didn't seem convinced whatsoever. "Is she… are _you_, able to meet the vocal standards of your sister, Ms. James?"

Haley didn't know what to say. Of course _she_ thought she was able to… she thought she was better, for God's sake. Perhaps it was the influence of her parents. The constant reminder being beaten into her mind that she was, and always would be, second best to that of her sister's goddess like status. It had taken a toll after all the years.

As Mrs. Cosand waited on the line for a response, Haley seriously thought about hanging up and just starting over. She wanted with extreme certainty to just give up and go work at a 2-star karaoke bar, if that's what it took to do what she loved and _not_ be compared to her sister.

"Ms. James? Are you there?" Mrs. Cosand questioned, sounding a little more than annoyed.

Haley sighed, "Yes, I'm able to meet the standards. I won't let you down, ma'am."

It was almost as if you could hear the relief in the woman's voice as she spoke: "I look forward to having you in my club next week." The two discussed times, band status, and salary. As soon as the call was over, Haley, feeling strangely satisfied, couldn't help but feel a little incomplete as she had nothing or no one to share her success with.

-----FL-----

Chris sat on his porch with his two friends Sean Rice and Jeremy Worrell. Chris was strumming his guitar, Sean sat with his bass and Jeremy with his temporary set of drums, a few pots and pans. Marissa and some of her friends sat just inside the house, close enough to hear the 'progress' that Chris and his 'band' were making. The women were discussing world politics, what happened on General Hospital that week… important stuff.

Chris played a chord, and began singing softly his latest attempt at song writing. As he and his friends played their little tune, Marissa sat watching, growing more and more annoyed with her husband. Every once in a while, he would look inside and cast her a smile, each time adding to her growing impatience. Finally, she had had enough and stood, running into their bedroom with tears streaming down her face. Chris sighed, knowing that he had once again displeased his wife. He ran through the front door and to their bedroom, knocking because she had locked herself in.

"Marissa? Come on, open the door."

He could hear her loud, dramatic sobs. Deep down, he knew that he was the cause of all her misfortune and unhappiness, but somewhere along the line, it all started to blend together and not mean as much to him when she got like this, which was often.

"Marissa! Damn it, open the door!" He tried the knob again, and this time managed to get in. She was sitting on the bed, and her watery eyes found their way to his and instantly made him want to comfort her, even if she _was_ being unsupportive. He tried once more. "Marissa… please, tell me what's wrong…"

She let out a half sob, saying simply: "I want to talk to my family…"

It wasn't like he hadn't heard this line before. Her family lived up North, some place in between Lake Tahoe and Mount Elizabeth, and had mentioned that if Chris and Marissa up and moved some place close, he'd have a job, a steady job, waiting for them when they did.

She always brought it up… "He's just got a job _waiting_ for you up there; I don't understand why you won't take it!"

Now he was getting angry. "Rissa, my friends are _here. _My _band_ is here… what's so hard for you to understand?"

She scoffed. "Your band, Chris? Your band is two losers who can barely play," she paused. "You've got you wife and your little girls living in a dump, you do, and we can.. We can barely afford to make rent, Chris." She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope addressed to him. He pulled out a rent notice, attached was a letter of eviction.

She stood, wiping her eyes. "Just _think_ about it, Chris. Think about it. Cause I am _not_ going to spend the rest of my life in Hickville, playing your happy little housewife. I will not make a fool of myself and act like all is going well when it's not, Chris. You think about that, you think about what I'm saying." Then, she brushed past him, walked out back to her friends and put on her happy face.

Chris stayed in the bedroom for a while longer. He _was_ thinking about what she said to him. And frankly, he was scared. Scared that they'd be kicked out of the house, scared that she'd leave him, or even worse, that they'd be forced to move up by her parents.

He had to find a solution, and he had to find one fast.


End file.
